


Shinsekaitsujo

by desmon457



Category: Date A Live, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり | GATE: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri (Anime), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 姉なるもの | Ane Naru Mono | The Elder Sister-Like One (Manga), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Cuckolding, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Dungeon, Ecchi, Elves, F/M, Facials, Fantasy, Goblins, Harems, Hentai, Homunculi, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolita, MILFs, Magic, Multi, Netori, Oni Genji Shimada, Oral Sex, Orcs, Polyamory, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Organizations, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spears, Swords & Sorcery, United Nations, Vaginal Sex, World Travel, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457
Summary: It was just a regular day on the planet called Earth....that was until 'Gates' appeared. From those gates appeared Monsters, Demons, soldiers and phantasy beasts of all kinds. They appeared all over the world, in highly populated cities and in the middle of nowhere. Earth responded in kind to this strange phenomenon with a party that was filled with led and brains splattering everywhere.The war between worlds lasted for nearly 3 years. Thanks to the strange presence of these Gates, children of young ages began to develop....abilities, magic whatever you wanna call it. Using these children, the world leaders had banded together and created the NEW WORLD ORDER...or the Shinsekaichitsujo.What their real motives are...are Unknown...
Relationships: Chiyo (Ane Naru Mono) | The Elder Sister-Like One (Manga)/ Male Reader, Himeko Murata/Male Reader, Raiden Mei/ Male Reader, Shub-Niggurath/ Male Reader, Tokisaki Kurumi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Tokyo 12:00, 31st March 2020.

The Shibuya crossing was as busy as always, people scurrying around like cockroaches as they made their way to wherever they wanted. Some to work, others to sightsee. It was a daily occurrence on the planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That was until today.

All the lit-up billboards, vehicles and smartphones suddenly switched off. Even the traffic lights went off. The populace began to groan and moan out loud as they wondered what was going on. The Earth began to tremble, windows rattled before shattering. Everyone began to frantically panic and ran away from the falling shards as shrieks were heard. All birds in the vicinity quickly flapped their winds, living the ordinary folk on the ground as they flew to safety...

Safety?  
  
  


Suddenly, in the middle of the crowded street, a small orb of darkness began to swirl. All the citizens stood at a distance but there had to be that one person. Slowly, with steady steps, a lone policewoman walked up to the dark orb. She held her holstered gun on her hip tightly, preparing for anything. With sweat dripping her brow, she slowly reached out for the darkness.

It happened in a blink of an eye.

The police woman's eyes widened as blood dripped down onto the tar below her. She lucked down to see a long spear straight through her chest. One loud shriek could be heard from within the silence. The ball of darkness then quickly expanded until it was about 20 feet tall. From the darkness appeared monsters of various kinds. Goblins, orcs, Oni and others. 

The once quiet citizens of Tokyo quickly ran in fear at the sight of the monsters which could only be seen in fantasy. Suddenly, through the head of a terrified Oni, an arrow lodged itself in between its eyes.

From behind the groups of monsters appeared an army in shining gold armour and red silk for capes.

"Kill them all! Take this land! In the name of the Emperor!" A gruff-looking blonde bearded man shouted, raising his sword to the sky.

"For the Emperor!" The army of gold-clad men shouted before charging forward into the centre of the street.

From behind the numerous soldiers, a lush green land could be seen. Most of Tokyo was engulfed in flames and destruction as the unknown army of men ravaged the city, killing any innocent in their path regardless if they surrendered....

Or what age they were...

None were spared.

It was only after nearly 2 hours had gone by, had the JSDF stepped in to cull the unknown threat. The JSDF suffered many casualties as they had encountered something they had never before...

Magic...

Mages were amongst the ranks of the invading force from another world.

But humans adapt.

What could quickly kill a mage while they chanted?

A bullet to the head.

Most of the army that had invaded found out the hard way that not even shields could stop a bullet. Some mages were able to cast shields made out of magic to stop their numbers from dwindling. 

The fight between the JSDF and the invaders had lasted the entire day. The invaders retreated with their tails between their legs, but they had done as best as they could against the JSDF. The Japanese army had lost nearly 60% of their forces. If it wasn't for tanks and close air support, it would've been more.

The word was spread all over the world, but others found it hard to believe that a magical portal opened up in the middle of the city. Japan was laughed at for being crazy. The rest of the world thought that it was just terrorists. It wasn't new...

Until...

It happened in the USA.

Then Germany.

Then Africa.

Then South America.

It didn't stop. The attacks continued for three years. In that time, the leaders of every country came together to declare peace amongst one another, setting their differences aside for the world. But the War wasn't getting any easier. The Invaders adapted to the fighting styles of Earthlings. Their magic was stronger and they had more than a hand full of mages this time.

We were losing...

And fast...

But...

At the end of the dark tunnel...

There is always light.

It happened during the fight for Germany. The invaders did what they best, kill without mercy. The battle was starting to look bleak....real bleak. The leaders of the world's fingers started itching. Itching to push that red button that we all know.

But, before they could, someone intervined. A secret organization created in the shadows named Shinsekaichitsujo stepped in and offered a solution. Naturally, the Leaders were skeptical, but what could they do under their current circumstances?

The Battle at German had nearly but ended...

But from the sky, it was as if heaven above had intervened. A lone angel arrived onto the battlefield, wielding nothing but a sword coated in fire. The battle was a blur, neither side remembering what had happened but knew, Earth had won its toughest battle.

Even the soldiers there that day didn't even remember what...or who had saved them. Perhaps the event was so great they couldn't believe their eyes. 

The United Nation was slacked-jawed but very impressed...so much so, that they started investing more and more money into Shinsekaitsujo. The organization only began to grow larger and larger until they had bases in every country. 

After the defeat of the Invaders in Germany, more and more strange things began to happen around the world. More than a handful of children were born with a special ability.

An ability to wield magic.

Was it a natural occurrence, humans evolving to fight the Invaders?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Or was it planned?

The first case of a child that had the ability to wield magic was in the year 2023. A baby that just been born emitted a faint glow from its palms. The next was in 2024, a young child could seemingly control gravity. Crush objects or float. More and more children around the world appeared with the ability to control various magics. The numbers of the Gifted only came to nearly 3 thousand. If you were born a Gifted, you would live a grand life since the United Nations would enter you into a school meant for Gifted. 

It had everything. High-grade education. Large training facilities. A 7-star dorm room.

Even though the two worlds were at war with one another, people from the other side would come to Earth to live a peaceful life.   
  
  


But everything was not all rainbows and sunshine.  
  
  
  
  


"You did a very good job pushing those Invaders back. I think when the next batch is ready, we will be sending you all to the other side for recon missions." A man in a lab coat spoke, his eyes glued to the holographic screen floating in front of him. "But you shouldn't worry. Most of them don't have anything to go back to. Either they accidentally killed their family when they awakened or their parents had just straight up abandoned them, selling them off to us."

A second set of footsteps could be heard from behind him as he continued to mutter to himself different numbers and names. The facility they were in was just coloured white. 

White walls.

White floors.

White ceilings.

Bright white lights illuminated every corner of the facility, leaving no shadows.  
  
  
  
  


White Cell blocks...

"Don't worry. We are gonna run some tests on the others, if they check out we can let them go and place them in one of the academies...if they don't, we shall dispose of them."

Suddenly, the second person, who quietly followed behind the man stopped. Their eyes glued to one of the many cells that were in the facility. The scientist stopped and wondered what they were doing, but he smiled widely when he saw where they were looking.

"Ah. I see you are looking at him." The man said with a smile as he looked into the cell.

For the first time, the person spoke. Their eyes stared intently as they spoke.

"....Who is he?" The voice was female.

She spoke softly and gently.

"Him. Why he is just like you. He will also be joining the team you will be overseeing in the near future."

"He...is just like me?" She asked with hope in her amber-coloured eyes.

"Yes...He is Code named The Dark Yaksha...but you can call him....Y/n."

The boy who had been sitting in the middle of the room looked up at the two with a blank expression. Floating around him was a black Oni mask that had blue-ish green glowing accents around it and a dark aura.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind and a soft sensation could be felt on his back. Long squirming hairs as if cursed by the colour of a moonless night. A whit voluptuous physique and dissonant hooves from a particular beast's legs. Two horns which are too abominable to be called a goat's...And that malevolence and contrasting smile filled with kindness.

"Fufu~. It seems that we are going to make friends real soon~" 


	2. Chapter 2

A light humming could be heard in one of the cells in the facility. What exactly was the purpose of the facility?

On paper, it was a place to study Gifted children for a few weeks, see if they have their magic in control then send them off to one of the academies where they could become something more. Essentially, Gifted children were treated almost as if they were nobles since they were the new hopes of Earth.

The ones who will drive back and defeat the Invaders of the Other World. But before they could go through the gates to fulfill Earth's dream, the land on the other side had not been explored yet. 

That is where our story begins. It begins with a group of Gifted who were outcasts of society. 

The light humming was coming from a cell that was deep underneath the facility...

Where the dangerous Gifted are locked up.

Anyone who gazed upon this scene would find it rather cute...  
  


But...  
  
  
  


Appearances can be deceiving.   
  


Sitting in the middle of the large cell was a young girl, her black hair swayed as she rocked back and forth. She smiled cutely at the teddy bear in her hands. She lifted the teddy bear into the air, staring at its buttons for eyes with an eye as red as a ruby.

"Tick Tock, Tick took. Left, right, left, right. Just like a swaying clock. Fufu." 

The girl's smile suddenly turned into a creepy one as a bit of hair that covered her left moved away, revealing a glowing gold-coloured eye. The eye was a golden inorganic clock face. Her smile widened even further as she let out a burst of insane laughter that echoed throughout the facility.

On the other side of the facility was another girl, but she was on all fours, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead. She screamed out in agony as purple light began to emit from her body, striking the four points that could be seen in each corner of the large cell. The light above her began to flicker violently before shattering.

Before the glass could even come close to her, the lightning around her instantly vaporized them. Slowly, the discharges of lightning began to die down. The girl gritted her teeth in anger before slowly looking up. Her eyes glowed a bright violet and red as small glowing horns began to grow from her forehead.

At the same time, both girls looked up to see a floating mask in front of them. Both Masks stared at the girls intently even though there were no eyes. The young girl with small horns on her forehead yelped softly before falling backwards, fear written across her face.

The Girl with a clock for an eye stared at the mask with a blank face before suddenly licking her lips with a disturbing smile.

"Ara. It's not very nice to watch people." She said to the mask, her innocent smile masking her intentions.

"W-What...is that?" the horned girl asked with a quivering tone.

Slowly, the mask floated towards her and she tried crawling further back but she was already against the wall of her Cell.

"No! Stay away from me!" She shouted out loud and lightning began to crackle violently around her.

She thrust her hand out towards the mask and shot a powerful blast of lightning. Nothing happened to the mask, instead, the lightning had simply gone through it before striking the wall behind. The wall exploded, sending debris everywhere as alarms started blaring throughout the facility.

"Ara, ara. What did you do, Oni-san?"

{There's been a breach at Subject Raiden's cell! All units move in to contain!}

Suddenly, multiple footsteps could be heard and they were heading straight towards the frightened girl. As soon as the shields of the cell lowered, all rifles were aimed at the trembling girl.

"Subject codenamed Raiden, stop what you are doing immediately and power down!"

"I...I can't...I can't control it!"

More and more lightning began to appear around the girl. The frightened child hugged her head and screamed out in agony as debris from the ceiling began falling.

"Stop immediately!" A guard shouted aiming his rifle straight between her eyes, finger on the trigger.

Before he could squeeze and fire a shot, A blast of lightning blitzed from the girl's body and in an instant he was dead. When his body dropped with a loud thud, the girl's eyes widened. With a loud shriek, the entire facility began to shake and tremble to the core.

"Open fire!"

With sounds of energy crackling around the room, the sounds of gunfire were added to the mix. After what seemed like minutes of metallic casings falling onto the floor, the 20 plus guards who stood in the room began to tremble.  
  


Tremble?  
  


What for?  
  


The young girl should've been riddled with bullet holes...  
  


And yet....  
  


She wasn't.

The girl didn't have a scratch on her. She was completely unharmed by the barrage of bullets. The girl hugged herself as what appeared to be a shield of lightning surrounded her....

And around that shield...

...was every bullet fired.

Suddenly, the bullets slowly began to turn around and faced the guards whose eyes widened.

"I didn't do anything wrong....I didn't....Why?.....Why?!"

The girl's sudden shout created more electricity and faster than the speed of light, a loud sonic boom was then heard. The bullets were launched as if there were shot from a rail gun, tearing through the guards' amour as if they were paper. The bodies were effectively turned into red mist. 

Some of the red mist fell onto the girl's face and her eyes widened in pure shock.

"Eh?"

Her voice croaked softly. She stared at her blood-stained hands with wide eyes. AT this time, more and more lightning began to strike around her, as if the entire room was a thunderstorm...

But suddenly, an ear-raping loud roar was heard echoing throughout the facility.  
  
  
  


On the highest floor of the facility, a lone male could be seen sitting in a large office chair. A smirk made its way onto his handsome face.

"It seems that we have someone very powerful on our side." A spoke with a smooth voice as he back in his chair. "That would most likely be Raiden. She will be part of your team and so will others." he then looked next to him see a young woman with hazel-coloured eyes.

"....Are you sure I am ready to lead them?" The female asked with an unsure tone.

The man smiled before standing up from his seat to comfort her. He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you are. After all, you are the best of them."

The woman smiled brightly as she leaned her head into his chest with a blush on her face, feeling his smooth hands stroke her red locks.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Somebody! Anybody! P-Please! H-Help me!" The young girl shouted with tears in her eyes.

In a strange turn of events, the lightning all around the young girl began to take shape behind her. Red glowing eyes could clearly be seen from the lightning-shaped beast. Suddenly, the girl's eyes widened as an Oni masked floated in front of her. She stared at the eye holes in fear...

But her fear started fading as her eyes started getting heavier and heavier. The young girl then fell forward onto her stomach, her consciousness fading away.

The last thing she saw was a young boy walking towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a faint memory. One that could be forgotten...

Or they wanted it to be forgotten.

"Mei!" A female shouted with a wide smile. "Come here Mei! Come and take a look!"

The young girl walked up to her mother, knowing what her mother was about to say...

After all, she had been waiting for months for the words that were about to be spoken.

"Mei. This here is your little brother." The girl's mother then showed her their little bundle of joy who slept peacefully in the blanket he was wrapped in. 

"My....Otou..." Mei said softly as she stared at the sleeping baby. 

When Mei had blinked, The baby was gone, only the blanket was left.

"Okaa-san! Otou! Where...?!"

"You killed him, Mei. You don't remember?" Her mother asked with a smile on her face as it started to become charred.

"W-What..." Mei's voice trembled as asked in disbelief. 

"You killed him. You killed us. You're a murderer. An abomination!" Mei's mother shouted with a wide smile.

The young girl fell to her knees, holding her head in disbelief at the words of her mother. Suddenly, lightning began to crackle around Mei's body, repeatedly striking the made woman that is her mother.

"NO! NOOO!!!!"

As the girl screamed her lungs out, at the same time, a loud cry of a large beast echoed within the darkness. Mei was reduced to nothing but a sobbing mess.

But as the saying goes, where there is darkness...  
  


There is light...

The light came in the form of a glowing Oni mask. The masked glowed a bright greenish-blue hue. 

"You are crying..." A young boy spoke from the mask.

Mei looked at the mask in surprise.

"W-What?"

"You are crying...why?"

"W-Why? Because...It's all my fault. I killed my parents...my baby brother...It's all because of me and this power...*Hick*...Why was I born with it?!

"I can help you..."

"W-What....?"

"I can help you with your Gift...and Dreams..."

Mei immediately stood up with hope in her eyes.

"P-Please! Help me!" SHe asked frantically and the eyes of the mask glowed brightly.

"Be warned. This will only be temporary. Sooner or later, you will have to face your past."

Once the boy has spoken, he appeared with the mask on his face. His right hand slowly reached towards her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Please...Please help me..."

"Very well. This will hurt a bit." 

The boy then put his hand onto her chest where her heart was. The eyes and the middle gem of the mask glowed bright, forcing the young girl to close her eyes. 

Once the light had died down, her eyes slowly fluttered open to see a familiar ceiling. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital bed.

"What was that? My head is so fuzzy..." Mei said to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

The door to the room opened up with a Hiss and a man with blonde hair walked in with a smile on his face.

"Ah. Mei, I see you have recovered."

"I don't remember what happened. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Mei asked with a tilt of her head.

"Me? You can call me Otto. The founder of Shinsekaitsujo. I basically created all this...and I want you to join a special team that I am creating."

"Eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hahaha! Look at the stupid cat!"

A group of boys circled a small cat that was buried in the sand, its head being the only part that could be seen. The cat meowed in fear as the boys tossed stones at its head as if it was target practice.

Whose dream is this?  
  


Is it even a dream? Or is it a memory?  
  


"You boys, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

Was it a male or was it female?

Some dreams can be a tricky thing. One minute you enjoying your dream, but then you all of a sudden wake up at the best parts. Or when you fall off a building and right before you hit the ground, you would immediately wake up.

But this dream...was a very strange one.  
  


The group of boys turned to face the Boy/Girl standing there with a smile on his/her face. The strange thing about the boy/girl was was the distinct feature they had. The boy/girl had a mask/clock eye that glowed a little.

"Oi! Get out of here runt!" One of the boys shouted with a scowl as they turned their attention back to the cat.

They smirked before throwing the stones once again. The cat meowed out loud as one nearly hit its head.

"Hey, I have a better idea. How about we play?" The boy/slash girl asked with a smile on their face and the group of boys turned to them with scowls on their faces.

Suddenly, their eyes widened in fear as the boy/girl gained a creepy and dark smile, a disturbing chuckle/giggle leaving their lips.  
  


"Okaa-san! Otou-san! I'm home!" The boy/girl announced as they entered the front door.

When they walked to the living room, they saw their parents sitting on the couches with fear in their eyes.

"W-Welcome home, dear. Uhm....Why d-do you have blood on you?" Father asked with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Oh Otou-san, don't be so silly. You know why there is blood on me, after all, i **T Is yOuR FAult** , isn't it?" The boy/girl asked with a cute tilt to their head as they softly stroked the calm cat in their arms.

"Y-Yes. I-It is all our fault dear." Mother said with a trembling tone as her heart pounded in fear.

"I've brought home a new friend! Do you mind if I keep her?"

"N-No, no. You can keep her. You can have whatever you want." Father said nervously and the boy/girl beamed happily.

"Oh thank you so much! I will definitely look after her." 

Boy/girl quickly made their way upstairs to their room...  
  


But there was something wrong. The room was white, yet it was red. There was nothing yet there were a bed, bookshelves and others. A figure covered in darkness could be seen in the corner and yet, there were others as well. The young girl/boy laid on the bed that seemed to be there and not be there at the same time and began to stare at the cute cat.  
  
  
  


"We have to get rid her!" Father whisper shouted and his wife looked down with a trembling hand.

"But how?! That freak would see us coming!"

"I have a gun in one of the wardrobes, if we go no-"

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" 

Instantly their body froze with fright as they heard the innocent voice. Slowly, they turned to face the blank-eyed child who had a creepy tilted head.

"You want to get rid of me?"

"N-No! That's not what we meant...Uh...We have to get rid of the cat, yeah!" The father then walked up to the child and kneeled in front of them. "The cat could have diseases. So pl-Glurgh!"

The man began to gurgle out loud as a hand went straight through his neck and out the back. Blood splattered on the girl/boy's face and a grin was plastered on their lips.

"Otou-san has been a bad man. For that, you need to be punished. What do you think, **oKAa-SAn?** "

The demonic voice of the child echoed in the room and the woman had wet herself as she fell onto her knees, a puddle forming below her.

"I'm sorry...It wasn't my fault. Your father planned it. I didn't want to go along with it..."

"Ara, ara. Okaa-san, do you know what happens to rats?" That cat that stood to the side then hissed. "They get eaten."

Suddenly, a numerous amount of pale arms shot out from the ground and grabbed the frightened woman. She began to scream and flail around as the arms began to pull her hair, rip her clothes off and dig their nails into her skin.

"STOP! STOP! KURUMI!!!"

The woman was then silenced when her head was pulled off her shoulders.

"You are all the same. Fufufu...HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Ara ara. I think I might like this one." An alluring voice spoke as the entire room was engulfed in darkness.

The darkness was then replaced by a white room. An Oni mask slowly floated around a young boy who sat on his knees in the middle of the room.

"Y/n~! I'm bored~!" The demonic female whined but the boy stayed quiet.

She then pouted in a cute manner before floating in front of him and began to poke his cheek.

"Mou~! Don't ignore your Chiyo-san~!! Y/n~!!"

The young boy sighed before opening one eye that had a piercing gaze.

"What is wrong, Onee-chan?"

"Good! Good! YOu finnaly call me Onee-chan~!! Kyaah~!!!" The demonic female beamed happily and hugged his head into her large breasts.

"If I didn't call you that sooner or later, you would annoy me to no end." The boy spoke with a smooth and polite town.

"Ah! Are you making fun of your Onee-chan?!" Tears began to well up in the demon's eyes.

Before Y/n could say anything, multiple footsteps were heard. Stopping in front of his cell, Otto scanned the boy who opened both eyes.

"Ooo. Someone is in trouble." Chiyo said but Y/n stayed quiet.

Instead, he stared back at Otto with blank eyes. The power to his cell then went off and the shield was lowered.

"Follow me." Otto said simply and began to walk away.

Y/n got up from his kneeled position and quickly followed behind.

"What were you doing out of your cell?" Otto asked not even shifting his gaze to the boy.

"Shhh! Don't tell him what we were doing!" Chiyo said with a finger on her lips.

"I was...restless, so I had decided to take a walk around the facility. Because I did know where I was going, I had gotten lost." Y/n lied with a straight face. "It would've been highly beneficial if you had someone show me the facility, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Otto then glanced at Y/n from the corner of his eye and just hummed in response. Otto then led Y/n to a lift and pushed the button which Y/n assumed was the highest floor. Once the lift started going up, Y/n looked out the window and he stared at the large open area that housed a numerous amount of floors underground.

With a ding from the lift, they got off at the top floor of the facility and began to walk to Otto's office. When the door had opened, Y/n had to shield his eyes from the intense light the emanated from the room. His entire body felt warm as he felt the rays of the sun on him. The boy kept his eyes closed and a smile graced his lips.

"Oh~, Y/n~." Chiyo coed as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

'Be still. Let me enjoy this moment.' Y/n thought and Chiyo pointed forward.

"You're being watched~"

Suddenly, Y/n's eyes quickly opened to see there was a group of people looking at him. Most of them were scientists and guards while they were a few younger people. Y/n recognized Mei and Kurumi, but there were three he didn't.

One was a girl with long black hair that extended to her waist, piercing red eyes and sharp pointy ears. She had two small horns that were coloured a blueish-green, scales that were the same colour that came from her elbow down, covering her entire hand. She had a long thick white tail that had blue scales at the end.

The second look just like the first but the colours were different, instead, her hair was white and tied into a ponytail, cold violet coloured eyes and her horns and scales were red. That both wore short Chinese-type clothes that stuck to their body.

"Welcome, all of you." Otto spoke with a loud voice, gaining everyone's attention. "You handful of children will Earth's hope at stopping the invaders from destroying our world. All of you are outcasts, thrown away by your parents or cursed with uncontrollable power...But here, we are your family. You don't have to accept that fact immediately, but for the next few years, we will all be together. Now, let me introduce you to someone very special. She will be the leader of this team."

From out of the group of guards and scientists, stepped forth a young woman. She had fiery red hair tied into a ponytail, calming hazel-coloured eyes and a large bust. On her back was a large greatsword that didn't even slow her down by the way she was walking.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Himeko Murata, I shall be the leader of this team, but don't think of it as a team. As Otto said, we are a family now, and I will treat you like my own. I just ask that you do the same for one another." She said with a warm smile that made Chiyo whistle.

"Ooh~. She's a real keeper, wouldn't say, N/n?" She asked him but Y/n didn't answer.

When he did answer her, he did with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure, I guess." He said nonchalantly.

"Now. Let us start with introductions." Himeko said with a clap of her hands and a wide smile. "You first."

"Hai. I am Tokisaki Kurumi. Please to meet you." Kurumi said with a small curtsy.

"R-Raiden M-Mei. P-Please to meet you." Mei said nervously as she fidgeted around. 

"Dust Xuelong." The blue-horned girl said with a straight face.

"Nian Xuelong." The red-horned girl said with a cold tone.

Himeko then turned to Y/n with a bright expression that made him flinch a little.

"....I am Yashka...That's all..." Y/n said bluntly before crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Himeko frowned a bit and felt a little hurt but nonetheless, she smiled.

"Well then It is very nice to meet all of you."

Otto then stepped forth with a smile and put his hand on Himeko's shoulder. A blush made its way onto her face and she beamed happily.

"Now that you know everyone's names. I think it is about time we transfer you all to your new home."

Mei then looked at him with a surprised face.

"N-New home?"

"Yes. We had built a mansion just for this team. It would make you feel more comfortable than this place. Himeko, can I leave them in your care?" He asked and she frantically nodded her head.

"Hai!" She beamed happily.

Himeko then led the young Gifted to a long limo. The drive to their new home was...awkward to say the least. Everyone stayed quiet and Himeko had a nervous smile on her face.

"S-So...How about we all play a game together?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks." Y/n, Dusk and Nian said bluntly, making Himeko hang her head.

"Don't worry, Himeko-san. I'm sure everyone would rather enjoy the scenery than play games." Kurumi spoke with a smile.

Himeko looked around the limo and saw that everyone's eyes were glued outside. But her attention was drawn to the floating mask around Y/n and it seemed to be staring at her. A strange feeling began to wash over her but it quickly disappeared as soon as Y/n grabbed his mask and hid it in his chest.

'What are you doing?' Y/n thought keeping his eyes outside.

"What? I just wanted to see what kinds of secrets she holds." Chiyo said with an innocent tone as she sat on his lap.

'You can do that later...just....just let me enjoy this time I have outside.'

"Fine, fine. I expect cuddles tonight~!"

Chiyo's comment made him roll his eyes with a small smile. Mei then gasped out loud when she saw a large mansion come into view.

"Is that?!"

"Yip. That is your new home."

Suddenly, the limo tires screeched to a halt and everyone stumbled forward. 

"Owowo." Kurumi said groggily and looked up to see Y/n's piercing e/c orbs. "Ara, ara. Thank you for catching me." She said with a smile as her red orb stared at Y/n.

"I didn't catch you, you fell on me." Y/n said bluntly and Kurumi got up from his chest.

"Why did we stop?" Nian asked with an annoyed tone.

Loud alarms began to ring in and outside the limo. The people on the streets then looked up with wide eyes.

{WARNING! WARNING! E CLASS DUNGEON DETECTED! ALL CIVILIAN PROCEED TO SHELTERS!}

"A dungeon?! Why now all of all times?!" Himeko asked herself. "All of you, stay here! I'll be right back!"

Himeko then looked in the limo and her eyes widened when she saw Nian, Dusk and Y/n were gone.

"Ara, ara. It seems like they ran off." Kurumi said with a smile.

"Mou~!! Could this get any worse?!" Himeko shouted in disbelief.

Y/n, Dusk and Nian stood in the middle of the road with blank faces. A swirl of darkness then appeared before expanding to the size of a large door.

"I guess after that ride we should stretch out legs, right?" Y/n asked and cracked his neck.

"You better not get in our way, kid." Nian said with a grin.

"Same to you. I have a lot of steam to blow off." Y/n said with a serious expression and his mask appeared on his face.

"I know something I could blow~" Chiyo said making Y/n roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now then. Let us see what you are all capable of." Otto said with a smirk as he watched them from his monitor.


End file.
